


Jack's New Dream

by HoneyxMonkey



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Boys Being Boys, Fluff, M/M, Snyder is a jerk, boys being gay, jack just really loves his bf, major character gets hurt but then again when is that new with me?, there is a gun in this fic so pls proceed with caution, they lowkey adopt the newsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/pseuds/HoneyxMonkey
Summary: It's been close to a year since the strike was settled and Jack Kelly is loving his new normal. He has his friends, a good job, and the best boyfriend he could've ever asked for. But when his eighteenth birthday creeps around the corner, Jack realizes that not everything can stay the same. But he'll always have his new dream. He'll always have Davey, right?Charlotte Angela Morgan hated her father more than anything in the world. When she runs away to become a newsie, how much of her life is changing for the better, and how much of it is going to fall apart?
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Jack's New Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow javid stans! How we feeling in this house tonight?

Jack walked down the streets of Manhattan, charming his way through emptying his bag of papes. It was nearly three in the afternoon. Davey would be out of school soon and Jack looked forward to that. He’d made a habit out of taking the same paper route every day to walk Davey back to the square after his school let out. While the taller boy often acted annoyed with his persistence, Jack knew Davey was glad to have his company. After all, it had only been a little under a year since the strike was settled and his folks had finally been able to let him go back to school six months ago.

Jack and the rest of the boys missed him and Les while they were at the learning house of torture, and he knew they both felt the same. 

Jack smiled when he reached the iron gate of Davey’s school, hearing the tell-tale bell ring. He hung out by the front gate while waiting for the younger to come outside.

____________________

“Hello ma’am would you care to buy the evenin’ pape?”

Davey heard the voice of his favorite newsie before he even reached the gate. He sighed, trying hard to hide his smile from his schoolmates. “ ‘Scuse me fellas.” He broke away from the large group of boys to see Jack Kelly pocketing a coin from the woman he’d just sold his last paper to. “Oi! Don’t ya know you shouldn’t loiter on private property?” He joked.

Jack turned, jumping slightly at the sound of his voice before grinning. He walked up to the gate, leaning against the iron bars with a smirk. “It ain’t loiterin’ if you’s not on the otha’ side of the gate.”

Davey snorted a laugh, reaching through the bars and flicking Jack’s hat. “How’d work go?”

Jack fixed his hat, smudging some dirt onto Davey’s face in retaliation. “Smooth as butter.” He smirked as Davey wiped his face. “How’d school go?”

Davey shrugged, leaning against the bars too as he waited for them to open the gate. “It’s… ya know,  _ school.” _

Jack rolled his eyes with a laugh. “Actually I wouldn’t, but from what you and Les tell me, it must be torture.”

Davey nodded slowly. “Jackie?” He spoke softly now, sighing as he leaned his forehead on the iron bars, looking at Jack seriosly. “You’s gonna be eighteen soon. How much longer ya gonna put off my folks’ offer?”

Jack went silent, suddenly finding the ground much more interesting. In two months he’d be too old to stay in the lodging house. In two months he’d have to find a place to stay, or be living on the streets again. And though he knew Davey’s folks, bless their hearts, were so kind and compassionate to offer him a place to stay, he didn’t want to be an extra mouth to feed. He shook himself off and smiled at Davey. “For two more months, Dave.”

Davey was about to respond when the gates creaked open and a swarm of teenage boys charged off the school grounds. Jack was nearly trampled and had to leap out of the way to avoid them.

With a sigh, Davey was the last one out the gate, pulling Jack along as he walked down the street. “Jackie, you know my folks wouldn’t mind having you stay for as long as ya need to.” He glanced behind him to see the newsboy pouting and glaring at the ground. Davey laughed. “Just until you could get on your feet. Listen, you don’t have to make any decisions yet, but the offer is always there.”

Jack slowly uncrossed his arms and looked up at an expectant Davey. “You sure? Because I really don’t want to be any trouble.”

Davey smiled. “You’re already trouble, Jack Kelly.” He laughed when Jack swatted at his sleeve. “Besides, you’s already stay the night a few days outta the week anyway.”

Jack stuttered and his face flushed red. He quickly hit Davey on the shoulder with his cap.  _ “Shut up. That’s different.”  _ He insisted. “I’m usually gone before anyone else is awake.”

Davey fake pouted and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Which makes me sad because you always cut the cuddles short.”

Jack hid his blush by shoving Davey away and sticking his hands in pocket. “You’s ain’t makin’ a very strong argument right now, Mr. Jacobs.”

Davey laughed. “How’s this? Les is gonna miss you.”

Jack groaned jokingly and sighed dramatically. “That is a good argument.”

They both laughed, now nearing the square where the other newsies were waiting for them. As they joined the other boys by the wagon, Jack subtly slipped his hand into Davey’s. The taller teen could barely hide his smile.

They leaned against the wagon as Race droned on about something that happened while he was selling that day. 

“And then this dame ran right past me, being tailed by a whole bunch’a cops!” He grinned, spreading his hands out for emphasis. “She looked pretty well off so I can’t imagine why she was runnin’.”

Jack snorted. “Rich people are just weird, Race.”

Davey nodded in agreement. “Yeah they are. I mean, have you  _ met  _ Katherine?”

The boys all laughed and hollered.

“Man, don’t let Kat hear ya say that Davey.” Specs said with a grin. “She’d soak ya.”

Davey laughed. “I know she would.”

Jack laughed and squeezed Davey’s hand. “Dave, you’s swimmin’ in dangerous waters.”

“You boys talking about me again?” Katherine’s chipper voice broke up their laughter as they all turned to look at her.

“Katherine!” Race called excitedly, smiling widely. “You’s showed up just in time. We’s was wonderin’ if you knew why any rich kid would run from the bulls?”

Katherine laughed. “Weird question.”

Race shrugged. “Still lookin’ for an answer.” He smiled. “Whatever the reason I sure hope she got away.”

“She?” Katherine inquired.

Race nodded and recounted the story.

Katherine was silent for a few moments and Jack was left mildly concerned.

“You alright Kath?”

Katherine nodded and put her hands on her hips, thinking for a moment. “Yeah, I just knew this girl once. Her dad and my dad were business partners for a short time, and she was always arguing with him.” Katherine sighed. “I haven’t spoken to her in years, it just, sounds like something she would do.”

They were all silent before Wiesel cut their little party short. 

“Alright, you kids get out of the square now!” He called, looking irritated with how long they’d been standing there. “Katherine, your father wants to speak to you.”

Jack gave her a good luck pat on the shoulder before taking Davey’s hand and walking with him back to the lodging house. Almost immediately Jack pulled him to the roof, with some light protests by Davey.

________________

“I don’t have school tomorrow.” Davey said, laying next to Jack on the rooftop, staring up at the stars peeking out from the smog covered sky. “I can come bright and early and you and I can sell papes together.” He turned to Jack and smiled. “How would you like your old selling partner back, Mr. Kelly?”

Jack grinned, stroking Davey’s jaw with his thumb lightly. “You know I want nothin’ else, Mr. Jacobs.”

Davey laughed and kissed his palm lightly. “How often do I tell you I love you?”

Jack smiled and scooted a little closer, brushing his lips right over Davey’s. “Not enough, in my very professional opinion.”

Davey laughed again, getting closer too, reaching a hand up to tangle his fingers into Jack’s curls. “Would you like me to say it then?”

Jack hummed, inches away from kissing the younger teen. “If you don’t mind indulging my needy ways.”

Davey smiled, bringing Jack closer with the hand that was tangled into his hair. “I love you, Jack.”

Jack smiled lightly, leaning down, getting closer by the second. “And I love you, Davey.”

Their lips connected, soft and sweet. They hadn’t shared a kiss like this in almost three days, the last few kisses having been rushed goodbyes or hasty hellos. Davey lived for these moments with Jack, moments when time would slow down and it was just them and neither had a care in the world for anything else.

When Jack broke the kiss, Davey was quick to keep him close because he  _ knew  _ his boyfriend would try to pull some sort of tease.

“ ‘Fraid I’m gonna go somewhere?” Jack asked with a smile in his voice.

Davey was tempted to hit him with the pillow he was laying on but restrained himself. “I know you, Jack. And I know you’d try to tease me for more kisses.”

Jack pretended to be offended even as Davey kissed him as he sat up. “I would never do such a thing.”

Davey laughed, continuing to kiss him, burying his other hand into Jack’s curls too. “Mhm, sure ya’ wouldn’t. Not like I’s known you for almost a year or nothin’.”

“Mhm,” Jack hummed, kissing him again, a tad deeper this time and Davey felt himself being disappointed when Jack pulled away again to continue their banter. “Not like you ain’t ever done it too.”

Davey couldn’t help but laugh against Jack’s lips, knowing full well the older was completely right. Davey was just as guilty of teasing as Jack was and they both knew it. “You may be a little bit right.”

“Oh how generous.” Jack smiled, holding Davey just a little bit closer. “You admit I’m right for once.”

“Yeah well,” Davey pressed his forehead against Jack’s. “Don’t get used to it.”

They held eachother for a moment before they were kissing again. It had been far too long since they’d been able to hold one another like this. 

Eventually Davey pulled away again, sighing. “I gotta go.”

Jack whined and pulled him in for another kiss. “No ya’ don’t.” He held him a little tighter, brown eyes begging with blue. “You can stay the whole night, Davey.”

Davey accepted the next few kisses, not wanting to leave just as much as Jack didn’t want him to. “Jackie,” he murmured as Jack’s lips kept returning to his. “Jack.” He pulled back, holding his boyfriend’s face gently. “I was supposed to be home hours ago. My ma is going to flip.”

Jack groaned. “Alright,  _ fine.”  _ He crossed his arms. “But I ain’t gonna be happy about it.”

Davey smiled and gave him one last peck on the lips. “I wasn’t expecting you to be, love.” He stood and started walking to the fire escape. “Hey but I’ll see ya tomorrow Jack.”

Jack watched Davey disappear and sighed, laying back on the ratty pillow. “See ya tomorrow, Dave…” he whispered to the night sky, closing his eyes and rolling over, ready to welcome a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A light and fluffy first chapter to start us off. the somfts wont last


End file.
